1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a verifiable date stamp feature for use in portable electronic devices, such as digital cameras, smart phones and notebook computers, that functions automatically across time zones.
2. Background Description
Many electronic devices having multiple functions, such as smart phones and some digital cameras, include GPS (Global Positioning Satellite) receivers. Such receivers are now implemented on a single IC (integrated circuit) chip and can be easily incorporated into other portable devices, such as notebook computers. In addition, smart phones and some laptop computers incorporate digital cameras. Some of these cameras include a video as well as a still photographic function.
When traveling across time zones, it is necessary for the users of these portable devices to set the time, date and the time zone in the device for correct recording of the time in the device. Should the user forget to make these settings, any recordation of time and date in the device is likely to be in error. If the portable device is being used to provide legally probative evidence of an event or condition, the likelihood of an error in the date and time of documentary evidence will be called into question. Thus, for example, if an insurance adjuster is provided with a notebook computer and a digital camera to document a claim, it is important that any document contemporaneously generated on the notebook computer and recorded with the digital camera have the correct date and time and, further, that the date and time be verifiable.